creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta City Comics Ad Script
Meta City Comics is a comic series about superheroes. Loading hero bios… Wild Fox, Real name unknown, given the name Tyler Fox or Tai by the superhero team Origins: Almost hit by a meteor, the meteors alien energy gives powers based on current actions, emotions and/or thoughts. Fox was thinking of life. Abilities: Hard light constructs, Communication with all life forms and Regenerative immortality Shadow Bird, Real name Conner Woods Origins: Parents died in car crash set up by unknown criminal. Abilities: Hand-to-hand combat, Gadgets, Sword and Night sticks Codec, Real name Koji Takahashi or Cody Origins: A scientist obsessed with artificial intelligence was caught in a lab explosion that included alien meteor energy that destroyed his body but turned him into a living holographic A.I. Abilities: Holographic body, Electricity attacks, Computer connection and control, Internet access and Data profiling Cloaked Figure, Real name Alexander Jackson or Alex Origins: Night guard at a museum who loved mystical things, during a robbery a a magical cloak lands on him and he gains the powers of the grim reaper. Abilities: Death inducement, Magical spells and dark powers R.G.U. acronym stands for Robot Guard Unit, pronounced Argue… that’s me! Origins: I was built by Codec because he wanted a friend. AWR Abilities: Transform into backpack disguise form, Transform into giant mech, Lasers, Missiles, Scanners, Lie detector, Jet flight, Backup bodies and memory storage Nitro, Real name Christopher Smith or Chris Origins: Chemical plant that experiments on alien energy exploded while Chris was running giving him super speed Abilities: Super speed, Phasing, Mild heat generation and Mild electricity Powers Clay Boy, Real name Andrew Matthews or Andy Origins: He was pushed into a clay-like substance during the chemical plant explosion Abilities: Clay body and Shapeshifting Crossbow, Real name Barry Hunter Origins: A corrupt policeman accidentally killed his little sister and covered it up, now Barry uses a crossbow to kill criminals. Abilities: Crossbow, Hand-to-hand combat, Bo-Staff and Duel pistols Find out the answers to the mysteries by reading the comics, available in book stores or online now for only £2.99 Meta City Comics is also a series about villains. Loading villain bios… The Darkness, Real name unknown, given the name James Fox or Jaime by his hero enemies Origins: The dark split personality of Wild Fox given its own body by the alien meteor energy. Abilities: Darkness powers and regenerative immortality The Jester, Real name Samuel Lucas or Sam Origins: His parents were never around for him so he spent all his time with his only friend Conner Woods, After Conner’s parents died he became a shut-in and unintentionally abandoned Sam causing Abandonment Issues. Abilities: Mallet, Swords, Acrobatic skills Night Thief, Real name Curtis Richards or Kurt Origins: His family live in a rundown apartment because they are poor, his father is the anti-hero Night Thief who steals for the poor of the city but he is killed by a corrupt policeman so Kurt takes on the mantle. Abilities: Acrobatic skills, Bo-staff, Hand-to-hand combat and Stealth skills Zero the Space-Demon, Possesses the human Ethan Jones Origins: Zero was created at the beginning of the universe by black holes with no emotions or feelings and defeated by the time displaced Wild Fox; He later encountered a human so depressed that he lost the ability to feel emotions and they fused together. Abilities: Blood manipulation, Host possession, Flight, Tendril formation, Wing formation, Dark powers and Black hole creation Raptor, Real name Marcus Fuller or Mark Origins: Mark felt that he was ugly so he used his scientific mind to create something that would turn him into a reptilian humanoid form but forgot an ingredient causing him to become a mindless rage filled creature. Abilities: Super strength, Regrow lost limbs and Reptilian abilities Frost Girl, Real name Anastasia Charkov or Ana Origins: She was on her father’s ferry that was smuggling liquid nitrogen when it crashed into a strangely formed iceberg; Ana was hit by ice and liquid nitrogen while inside the Bermuda Triangle giving her powers. Abilities: Ice powers The Owl, Real name William Morgan or Will Origins: Set up the death of his parents so he could have control of his life and the family tech business Abilities: Technology, Hand-to-hand combat and Gadgets Find out who survives reading the comics, available in book stores or online now for only £2.99 Category:North Notts College Work